1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a test apparatus and a cable guide unit. Particularly, the present invention relates to a technique for cable installation, thereby satisfying the curvature restriction of a plurality of fibre optic cables.
2. Description of the Related Art
With recent speed improvement of electronic devices, it is desirable that the operation speed of a test apparatus for testing the electronic devices is also high. Accordingly, in order to realize high-speed transmission of a test or control signal, it has been recently proposed that a test head for applying a test pattern to a device under test and a main frame for controlling a test sequence of the test head are coupled by a fibre optic cable.
When a fibre optic cable is used for a signal transmission line, it is required to satisfy the curvature restriction of the fibre optic cable, and particularly there is a crucial problem that the line is connected to a moving device such as the test head. Moreover, there is a problem that the curvature restriction of a plurality of fibre optic cables installed in narrow space such as the test head should be satisfied.